Fusion Cuisine Challenge
The Fusion Cuisine Challenge is a recurring challenge that occurs in Hell's Kitchen. Overview Usually given a clear goal of what the chefs were doing, each dish had to be a balanced mixture of the two ethnicity's they were provided. They were then judged, and could be awarded a point if good. The team with the most points at the end was the winner. If done during the individual phase, the person with the best dish would win. The purpose of this challenge is to test the chef's abilities on mixing two different ethnic themes into a stunning dish. History Season 5 On Episode 5, the challenge first took place when there were 12 chefs remaining, 6 on both teams. Known as the Asian Fusion Challenge, both teams had to create one poultry, one seafood, and one meat dish that had strong Asian influences. They had 25 minutes to shop for whatever they needed, with a $100 budget, and both teams worked in pairs. Epicurious editor-in-chief Tanya Steel came to help judge the challenge. Robert and Danny scored the poultry round over Carol and Coi, but Paula and LA scored over Ben and Lacey on the seafood round. Finally, Andrea and Carol scored over Giovanni and J on the meat round, giving the red team the win 2-1. They had their dishes featured on the Epicurious website, went to a karate dojo where they played sumo wrestling, and tasted sake at a local bar. In addition, Paula and LA's ahi tuna tempura dish was added to the menu for the following service. The blue team had to make fortune cookies and decorate the entire dining room with origami. Season 8 On Episode 14, the challenge happened when there were 4 chefs remaining, and it was the first time it took place during the individual phase. For that year, Ramsay had one chef come up and pick two flags that represented the countries they would like to cook with. Nona got Greece and Italy, Jillian got Thailand and Spain, Russel got France and India, and Trev was left with China and Mexico. They then had 45 minutes to create a fusion dish. Jillian's marinated shrimp, white rice, chorizo, and soybean curry was deemed the best dish of the four, and she won the challenge. She was rewarded with lunch with Ramsay at Spago alongside her family, while the rest had to participate in Moving day and prepping the kitchen for that night's service. Season 16 On Episode 12, the challenge happened when there were 7 chefs remaining, 4 on the red team and 3 on the blue team. For that year, Ramsay had one chef from each team spin two wheels to decided on which countries they would cook with. Since the red team had an extra person, Heidi did not spin, but was allowed to pick which pair of countries she wanted to cook with, and she pick France and Japan alongside Heather and Ryan. Both teams had 45 minutes to cook their fusion dishes, and James Beer award winner Roy Yamaguchi came to help judge the challenge. Neither Andrew nor Paulie scored on the Mexican and Indian round, but Ryan scored on the French and Japanese round over Heather and Heidi. Lastly, Kimberly scored over Devin on the Chinese and French round, ending the challenge at a one point tie. As the tiebreaker, Ryan's dish was deemed the best of the day, and the blue team won the challenge. They won a $2000 shopping spree at Surface for kitchen supplies, and a seven-course lunch at Providence. The red team had to take in a delivery of a side of beef, break them down for a hanger steak special the following service, and taking in deliveries of potatoes. Trivia *This is one of the few challenges to take place during the team format and the individual format. Category:Challenges